Peninsula Houses
Household Architecture in Vardin The Vardin Household is a political entity, but each Household was initially founded by a ruling family and built a House to accomodate the family and, as needed, the rest of the clan. Later, as different Households moved or expanded, more than one of these Houses might belong to a single Household. Several architectural elements are prevalant, due to the similarity of needs within the Household. The Grounds The Household grounds are generally always enclosed in a thick protective stone wall, taller than the two or three story house. These may be divided off by inner walls, enclosing the gardens and/or training courts. Most Houses also possess a stable, which may or may not be attached to the house. Modern stables are often walled in like a garden, then roofed. The front of the House is usually given over to a paved courtyard. The House - Exterior Exteriors are generally stone, preferably in gold tones. Accents are in wood. The front of the house has broad steps leading up to a verandah or porch with a balustrade railing. The roof over this area may be supported by columns in more decorative homes. The front double doors are usually solid wood. All Houses generally include loggia-style hallways overlooking the training courts. The hallways are otherwise enclosed, but are cut open over the training courts and given balustrade railing inline with the outer wall. Sometimes the loggia hallway is accessed from a different room within the house through a door and the entire structure functions as a somewhat enclosed deck. The House - Interior The house itself opens immediately into an atrium or hall. It is traditional that the upper floor will have balustrade railing around the edges and be able to view any in the atrium or lower communal rooms. Traditionally, the front portion of the house contains dining and kitchen areas to one side and the library and receiving rooms to the other. This will be immediately accessible to the right and left of the atrium or off of a hallway preceding the atrium. Libraries may, alternatively, be located in the central portion of the house, accessible from the atrium or the hallways leading off from it. Family and/or social gathering areas are in or above the atrium and will usually feature one or more balconies overlooking or leading into the gardens. Balconies in Vardin tend to extend in a shallow, gentle curve from the building and feature balustrade railings. On the ground floor, it is common to have solid wood doors or, in more modern homes, French-style doors. On upper stories, the balconies are closed off with heavy drapes when desired, but otherwise remain open. Bedroom suites are generally located upstairs and usually feature balconies overlooking one or more gardens. A suite will contain a large main bedroom area and an equally large attached bath and wardrobe area. Working rooms are also usually upstairs and will be employed as offices, studies, meeting rooms, etc. These will generally be wood-paneled with built-in bookcases, as will the library. Household Architecture in Rothnarak The Rothnari Household, like in Vardin, is a political entity, as well as a physical location. Architectural elements here reflect upon both the shared history of the Households with Vardin and Jhakher, in addition to the different paths the country has taken. The Grounds Rothnari gardens are rarely walled. Outdoor training courts are paved, but also are not walled. Some Houses will be surrounded in large stone walls that have been coated with a fireproof finish of one sort or another. Land beyond the House with its immediate surroundings is frequently burned, but otherwise left to run wild. The House - Exterior Houses are built with stone and occasionally accented with various metals. The House - Interior The house will generally open into a hallway that runs around the periphery of almost the entire structure. Just past the hallway is the Great Hall, which is where the inheriting family provides audiences and gathers for any major social or family event. Traditionally, the front portion of the house contains dining and kitchen areas to one side and laundry and other domestic areas to the other. Bedrooms, living areas, and working rooms will be accessible behind the communal areas and will rarely include doors to the outside. Windows are more popular in Rothnarak and will be sealed with a variety of small curtains, drapes, meshes, and other materials. Household Architecture in Jhakher The Jhakheri Household has ceased to be a political entity and evolved into a purely educational body. Architectural elements here reflect upon both the shared history of the Households with Vardin and Rothnarak, in addition to the different paths the country has taken. The Grounds Jhakheri Household grounds are well-guarded, but include only an open vegetable garden, which serves to provide food and work for the student body. Pathways are rarely paved. The House - Exterior Houses are built with stone framework and smooth, poured stone slab or metal sheet finish. Accents are numerous. Design style tends toward asceticsm, with clean lines and simple layout. Jhakeri prefers a double-walled design with a small space between the two for insulation and to buffer against weather. Houses here are much taller than elsewhere, frequently six or seven stories tall. The House - Interior The house will generally open into a hallway that runs around the periphery of almost the entire structure. Just past the hallway is the atrium, which functions as an indoor training court, with training elements on the ground level and also at various intervals all the way up to the rafters. Hallways surround the court on all sides and have solid stone railing, allowing those in the hallway to look out on the court. Bedrooms, living areas, and working rooms are along these hallways. Traditionally, the front portion of the house contains dining and kitchen areas to one side and laundry and other domestic areas to the other. Windows are small squares, well above climbing height and are designed to be unusable as access or exit points. They are rarely covered, except in extreme weather, in which case a small waterproof flap is pegged into place. Category:Peninsula Architecture